Shizuka Clan
The Shizuka Clan are one of the three noble clans of Namigakure. It is also the smallest of the three but it is equally as strong as the other two. All members of the clan are born with earth release as their affinity. Each member is also born with either Yin or Yang chakra. Depending on which one of these they are born with they can utilize a kekkei genkai. Those who possess Yin are able to mix it with their earth chakra to make the Crystal Release, and those who have Yang are granted the Land Release. Members of this clan see the Hashirama Senju as a god due to his unique usage in the Wood Release. In the Shizuka Prophecy it states that there will one be a child that will learn and master this technique and that that child will make the Shizuka Clan one of the most powerful of them all. They also believe that one must have full mastery of Land Release and Crystal Release in order to learn it, not to mention complete mastery in earth, water, yin and yang. A truly commendable feat. Members of this clan are put into a branch of the clan depending on the kekkei genkai at their disposal. Nature Branch This branch wields the land release kekkei genkai. They are often in the Medical Corp and Sensory Division. Personality This branch of the clan are usually pacifists but wont hesitate to slay their enemy if they jeopardise the safety of their homeland, family or comrades. They tend to be very laid back. Abilities Shinobi of this branch use their land release to aid their comrades, with healing and sensory duties. The role the play is more supplementary, making their skills in valuable. The Nature Branch also have techniques for offensive purposes but are generally quite hard to learn. Out of the two branches the nature branch has the superior usage of the yang release. Crystal Branch This branch wields the crystal side of land release. They comprise the majority of the Namigakure Police Force. Personality The majority of this clan are show-offs. They try to take control of all situations, they dictate other peoples actions and other things im sure nobody really likes. To put it bluntly they are complete and utter dicks. Although this may be true everything they do is to protect the village and the land. Also, they have a strong sense of justice, reason enough for the NPF to have so many officers from this branch. Some say they are polar oppisites of the Nature Branch. Abilities The shinobi from the crystal branch use their ability to either inflict mass damage or shield there comrades from foes. This branch is extremely good in the usage of barrier ninjutsu. Known Members Trivia *There is a strong rivalry between the two branches. *One must have complete mastery over the Land Release and Crystal Release in order to become leader of this Clan. * Kenzo Shizuka is believed to be the Child of Prophecy